Heaven or Hell Redux
by Lily1986
Summary: Clark Luthor wakes up in a parallel universe


******A.N**: Based on the spoilers for **Luthor**. This fic is actually a companion fic to another fic by the same title. When I set out to write this, I found it difficult to write both Clark's experience in each world together. So I decided it'd be easier and more interesting to write as two seperate stories that went together. So this is the NC-`7 companion fic to the PG/PG-13 fic by the same name. There is no specific order in which you have to read the stories. You can read this one first or the other one and it doesn't really matter.

**Heaven or Hell**

He opened his eyes slowly and grinned at the weight he felt on him. He looked around the room and his eyes widened when he realized he wasn't in his bedroom. Looking down at the mass of curls on his chest, his breath hitched in his chest when she looked up at him with sleep ridden eyes.

"Smallville…"

That's when he realized they were both naked. She was going to blame him for this and then kill him.

He scurried out of bed letting her fall unceremoniously on the mattress. He used the thin white sheet to cover himself.

"Something wrong, Clark?"

He watched her with wide eyes. She knew she was with him. She didn't sound angry and she wasn't trying to shove kryptonite down his throat. What the hell was going on?

* * *

He'd locked himself in the bathroom to get dressed. Apparently, he'd fallen into some parallel universe, one where Lois Lane wanted to sleep with him. Either that or she was under some spell and when she snapped out of it chances were she was going to be gunning for him.

He walked down the stairs of the two story farm house slowly and found her in the kitchen with a golden retriever at her feet. The dog's head snapped up and he growled. Clark stepped back a little.

"Shelby…" She admonished. "Why are you acting so weird? It's only Clark."

She looked over her shoulder. "What is with you two today?"

He shrugged on impulse and watched her intently. She was wearing a football jersey with the name KENT on the back. He'd never seen it before, but then again he'd never seen this house before either.

"Lois?"

She turned around and smiled. "Yeah Smallville?"

There was that name again. Why was she calling him the name of the town where he grew up in? It was starting to get annoying.

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

She eyed him suspiciously. Then her eyes widened. "Oh no."

She was it his side in seconds. "What happened? Is it kryptonite? It's not red because you'd be ripping this jersey off right now…" His eyes widened. "Black? Oh god…not the black…from what you've told me that's a pain in the ass to fix. It better not be silver because you're a pain in the ass on that…it's not green cause you're not striving for breath right now and in pain. What is it? Is it a new one? Clark…? Tell me…"

He stepped back. Lois hadn't talked to him this much since before she found out about his father's involvement in the Sullivan murder.

"Kryptonite?"

"Oh crap." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him to a stool. "It's amnesia. Let me get dressed and we'll go to Watchtower. Tess can figure this out."

With that she ran up the stairs leaving him alone with a growling mutt. "My sister?"

* * *

Watchtower.

He smirked.

His darling sister was keeping a huge secret from him and his father. She was working with Lois Lane. He groaned. And Oliver Queen apparently. The blonde billionaire walked by him and smiled.

"What's with the long face, Clark?" Oliver asked. "Everything alright?"

"Just peachy."

"Oliver…" Lois called out from across the room. "Clark probably doesn't remember you. Who knows how far his memories go."

Clark watched her. She still thought he was suffering memory loss.

"We'll figure this out, Lois." Tess smirked with amusement. "We'll get The Blur back on his feet in no time."

"What am I supposed to do with him at work?" Lois asked. "He doesn't remember you guys, he's definitely not going to remember the people in that building."

"Clark can stay here." Tess said shrugging. "I'm your boss and he looks like he's coming down with something. He should take a few days off."

"You know, Tess…you're absolutely right." Lois smiled. "That settles that. Clark will stay here with you and I'll go to the DP and cover…"

Clark watched her gather her bag. She was walking by him when she stopped and leaned up to kiss him softly. "I'll be back soon."

She walked out of the room leaving him alone with Tess and Oliver Queen. He groaned.

Tess watched Clark intently. "What do you remember Clark?"

"I remember going to sleep." He glared at her.

She was taken aback. "Okay…someone got off on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"You have no idea."

Oliver watched the exchange and walked up to him. "Clark… enough with the attitude. We're trying to help you."

"Yeah right." He snapped his eyes between the two of them. "You're betraying dad, Tess."

"What?" She looked to Oliver with confusion.

"Being evasive, are we…" Clark was impressed. "Spoken like a true Luthor."

He turned to leave when Oliver grabbed him by the shoulder. "Clark, man, what are you talking about?"

Oliver looked to a silent Tess.

Clark lowered his gaze to the hand on his shoulder. He sneered. "Get your hand off me."

He pushed Oliver so hard that he landed on the other side of the room. Tess ran to his fallen body and looked up at Clark. "What happened to you?"

"We trusted you, Tess." Clark said. "And you betrayed us."

"Who are you?"

"What's the matter?" Clark smirked. "Don't recognize your brother, Tess?"

* * *

Lois typed rapidly on her keyboard trying to finish her work as quickly as she could to get back to Watchtower. She sighed and rolled her eyes when her phone rang interrupting her. Picking it up and looking at the caller ID she saw it was from Watchtower.

"Lois."

She turned around and smiled holding up her phone.

"Delivering Tess' message in person, Clark?"

Clark eyed the phone and walked toward her. He lifted it out of her hand and placed it back on the table letting it go to voicemail. "Let's go somewhere tonight."

She wrapped her arms around him. "I was going to pick up Chinese, swing by to get you and take us to the farm for the nice, long weekend Tess gave you."

He smirked. "As fun as that sounds, Lois, I had something else in mind."

She stepped back looking at him. "Something else?"

He nodded. "Come on. Let loose. Why are you so uptight?"

She scrunched her face in confusion. "Did you just call me uptight?"

He leaned in closer, a mere inch from her lips. "What do you say, Lane? Take a little joyride with me?"

She smiled and bit her lip nodding. "Sounds good. Let me just freshen up. I'll be right back."

She stepped around him, heading toward the bathroom. She looked down at her phone and dialed back the last missed call.

"Lois…" Tess answered quickly. "Where are you? That isn't…"

"I know." Lois nodded quietly into the phone. "I'm on my way to you now…"

She gasped when she bumped into him. He sneered, taking the phone out of her hand and putting it up to her ear. "Actually, Lois isn't going to make it back to your little tree house."

He hung up the phone and crushed it in his hand. He grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her to him. "And I thought this was our second chance. Too bad you had to betray me too."

She eyed him angrily. "Where's Clark?"

"Probably in my father's house."

"Which is where?" She asked swallowing thickly.

"Luthor Mansion." He sneered smiling. "My name is Clark Luthor."

Her eyes widened as he pulled her out of the bullpen roughly.

* * *

He pushed her on to the couch in the loft of the barn. Lois sat up and watched him pace the floor as he raked his hands through his hair.

"You don't have to do this?"

He snorted shaking his head. "Do what?"

"Be like him." She answered. "Clark, you're not your father."

He laughed out loud. "You don't even know me. You know nothing about me or my family."

"I know you're still Clark…no matter what your last name is…I know you still come from the same place as my Clark."

He eyed her curiously. "You know where I come from?"

She nodded. "Yes. You…He told me. He tells me everything."

"So you know about the powers."

"I do."

"You know I can kill you with a single look, then."

"You can." She stood in front of him. "But you won't."

"How can you be so sure? I'm a monster. Isn't that what you always said? Isn't that what everyone says?"

"You could have killed me anytime today. But you didn't. So there is still a part of you that is good. Don't prove me wrong."

He watched her intently. She moved around the couch circling him.

"I wish I could believe that."

"I'm sorry…" She muttered before opening a box in front of him.

He felt the pain instantly. He recognized the green rock that caused his blood to boil. Letting out a scream of agony, he fell to the ground in front of her. Lois walked closer to him holding out the rock to him. "I'm so sorry."

That was the last thing he heard before it all went dark.

* * *

He woke up on a cold tiled floor instead of the barn of the farm. He looked around and saw he was surrounded. He got up to his knees looking to the three other people in the room.

Looking at Lois off in a corner holding an arrow with a green tip he laughed nodding. "Well played. You almost had me there for a second."

Lois watched him before looking at Oliver and Tess who were pointing their arrows at him.

"Who will be the first to pull the trigger?" Clark asked menacingly. "My supposed comrade, perhaps? Or will it be my boss turned ally? Or maybe, the woman I love?"

Lois trained her eyes on him and held the arrow higher.

"Crime of passion and all that jazz, huh Lois." He smirked. "Do it. But just know…you kill me…Clark might not be able to come back."

"Don't listen to him, Lois." Oliver was saying. "We'll get Clark back."

"Oliver…what if it's true?"

She looked at him quickly. "What if we can't get him back?"

She turned to the man currently on the floor in the middle of the room. He eyed her with that look that somehow her made her feel things she'd never felt with anyone else.

"All I wanted was a second chance."

"I hope you get it."

That was the last thing Lois Lane said to him before he was hit over the head and everything went dark.

* * *

He opened his eyes and checked his surroundings. He wasn't home. But he wasn't at the farm either. He recognized the apartment and smiled.

He sat up and checked his head. It was throbbing but not bleeding. He looked out toward the balcony and stood up walking to it. He checked the skyline of the city with his arms crossed when he felt her standing behind him.

"How'd you sleep?"

He turned around and smiled softly. "Better than I have in a long time."

He walked toward her and lifted her hand up. He looked down at her ring and sighed in content. He was home.

"Clark?"

"I'm sorry, Lois. I have to go."

"You're leaving?"

He nodded. "I can't keep doing this to you."

"Doing what?" She asked his retreating back as he neared the door. "Breaking my heart into a million pieces?"

He turned to face her again. "You're the last person I ever wanted to hurt, Lois."

"Didn't stop you though, did it?"

She crossed her arms. "Maybe you should go."

He nodded and walked toward the door again. He reached for the doorknob but dropped his hand. He turned around and rushed back toward her crashing his lips onto hers. She lifted her hands to caress his face and smiled giving her open mouthed kisses as he lifted her up and mounted her on him. She straddled her legs around him and he walked them toward her bedroom. He dropped her on the bed before slithering up over her. She opened her legs, giving him enough room to settle in between them. He kissed her from her mouth to her jaw and down her neck. He kissed all the way to her chest and grasped one of her mounds in his hand bringing it to his lips to kiss and suck through the thin cloth. She opened her mouth in silent pleasure when he moved to the other side giving the other breast the same attention.

Lois raked her hands through his hair pushing his head down lower toward her abdomen. He lifted the flimsy t-shirt up slightly kissing and suckling around her belly button. All she was wearing were her panties, which he had no problem ripping off her. He bent her leg at the knee and trailed his tongue down her thigh. He did the same for the other leg before making his way to the center. He kissed her sensitive nub before sucking it into his mouth.

"Oh god…"

She massaged his head as he continued to assault her with his tongue. He used his hands to spread her open thrusting his tongue into her folds and massaging it soothingly.

"Clark…" She moaned above him. "Please…I need you…inside…"

He looked up at her and smiled as he trailed his tongue up her body and plunged it into her mouth. She sucked on his tongue making him moan deep in the back of his throat. She went for his drawstring pants that he'd woken up in and pulled at the string. He smirked as she pushed the pants down slowly but not fully, just enough to let his erection pop out and rub against her center. The sensation made his eyes roll to the back of his head. She was under him now, ready and wanting him.

"Are you sure, Lois?"

She nodded. "You're the only man…I've ever loved."

He smiled softly. "I love you too, Lois," he thrusted into her slowly. "Oh god…I love you…"

She wrapped her legs around his waist pushing him in deeper.

He stayed still for a second, allowing her to get the feel of him inside her. They hadn't been together like this in years and it was a lot to get used to again. But his body hadn't forgotten what it felt like to have her walls squeezing him tightly. He moaned as he began to move slowly inside her. Her legs still bent, he had full access to her inner most sensitive spots. She moaned into his ear and he groaned into her neck.

"I can't hold out very long."

"It's okay." She soothed. "I don't want you to."

He nodded and thrusted into her quicker bring his hand down between them to rub her at the same time. She let her head fall back and closed her eyes no longer able to keep quiet. The things he was doing to her, no one else would ever be able to do.

She knew the exact moment he came, because it was at the same time that she felt her release. They were bonded, symbolically and physically. He leaned down to kiss her and tasted the sweat on her upper lip. Pushing her hair back, he smiled softly. "I'm sorry, Lois. For everything."

"I know you are." She nodded and smiled. "So am I."

He was still inside her when he saw the ring glittering in the sunlight. He rolled off her and heard her whimper when he slipped out. Suddenly, it felt cold. Which was odd because temperatures didn't affect him like most people. He wrapped the thin sheet around him, covering himself.

She looked at him and touched her head feeling the coolness of the ring on her forehead. She closed her eyes when the guilt rushed over her.

"I can give you everything, Lois."

His words broke the uncomfortable silence. He turned to her. "Everything that he's promised you and more."

"Can you give me the truth?" She asked turning her head toward him.

He glanced away from her before turning back to look at her. Lying on his side, facing her, he nuzzled his nose with hers. "I want to try. Please choose me, Lois. Because I don't think I can be good without you."

She watched him sadly.

"Yes, you can." She said softly. "You are good."

His sad look broke her heart. And it killed her that she had to do this to him. But as long as he stood in his father's shadow she couldn't stand by his side.

"I'm sorry, Clark." She said caressing his face.

"But you can't be with me."

"As long as you're a Luthor…no…I can't."

Her lower lip quivered and he saw a tear escape her hazel eyes and run across her face on to the pillow. "I'm sorry."

He nodded and sucked in a breath to hold back the tears he felt behind his eyes. He faced the ceiling and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand. He was taught that crying was showing weakness. And he'd trained himself to not show any signs of weakness over the years. He got out of her bed and walked toward his clothes that he'd seen on a chair in her living room.

"Clark…"

He turned back to her.

"I meant it when I said you were the only man I've ever loved."

"I know." He nodded before turning and walking out of the room.

He grabbed his clothing and changed slowly. By the time he walked back into the room, she was dressed. He walked up to her and cupped her face in his hands closing the gap between them. He kissed her slowly. When he felt her tears on his cheeks, or was it his own, he pulled back.

"I may not be the man for you today, Lois Lane, but I will spend the rest of my life proving to you that I could be."

"Clark…"

"I love you." He continued. "But I love you enough to let you go right now."

She nodded understanding.

He leaned in and kissed her again before wrapping his arms around her shoulders for a tight hug. He held the back of her head close beneath his head when he felt her arms come up and hug him back.

When he pulled away he kissed her forehead tenderly and super sped out of the apartment. Lois felt a gust of wind and he was gone. The only signs that he was ever there were the rumpled bed sheets and the burning kiss he'd left on her forehead.


End file.
